Forbidden Love
by Pharaohs' Daughter Atema
Summary: A young priest finds himself falling in love with a vampire. Will he betray his oath to god to be with her? Will he risk it just to see if she feels the same?
1. Chapter 1

The night air was violently cold. The rushing wind would have cut the cheeks of whomever would brave it, leaving the feeling of warm blood trailing down their face. Tonight was a night you wouldn't want to be out. Well you really wouldn't want to be out any night if you were a human. Zandella and her gang were the beautiful guardians of the moon and whomever her light touches they'd make into a sweet bloody satisfaction to their never ending hunger.

Zandella's brother Ryou hisses in anger as they ran to hide. The rest of Zandellas' gang was safe in their cave but Zandella and Ryou got caught at a bad time in the trail of vampire hunters. Zandella took a sharp turn left and her brother drew his long stunning black angel wings and took flight.

"Get her!" Zandella could hear the voices behind her so well as every note of every word echoed through her acute ears. "You call yourselves vampire hunters!"

Zandella dove into the window of an old building. 'I'm safe' she thought. She sat quietly with her eyes closed, slowly breathing as the hunters passed the window. She stayed there for a few minutes calming herself. 'Now where the hell am I?' She stood up and looked around. The room was dark and empty. Undisturbed for years. There was a piano in the corner. Its dark shiny raven surface was now covered in sickly grey dust. There was cobwebs layered on the bottom near the legs and all around. The curtains were moth eaten and faded. Zandella went to the door and pushed it open sending the sound of the squeaky hinges echoing through the empty building. "A church?" she questioned as she saw the rundown and broken pews and the dust covered alter. The walls were bare and the stained glass windows were broken and hole covered allowing moon light to seep through is small streams. "How very ironic me ending up here." She lay on a pew and stared up at the ceiling to wait until the hunters were far gone.

Chap 2

The next morning….

Zandella woke to someone touching her face. She slowly opened her eyes and when her vision came to her she screamed. The man jumped back.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you." he said shyly. Zandella just looked at him in horror. "Are you alright?" Zandella shook fearfully. The man walked over to her. "Ma'am, I'm not going to harm you." She backed up into a stream of sunlight. Zandella winced and jumped out of its way. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" asked the man again. Zandella softly spoke something in her native language hoping the man would go away.

"You don't understand a word I'm saying do you?"

She closed her eyes and began to cry silently. She had been discovered by a human. What would her brother think? What would her father think? He'd kill her for being so foolish. The man walked over to her again and pulled her into his arms this time hoping to comfort the girl. She grabbed his shirt with her clawed fist and sobbed. "Its okay" said the raven haired man softly.

"No… no its not." She spoke quietly with anger and fear in her voice as well. The man was a bit taken aback by her voice.

"Why not?" He pulled her chin away from his body and lifted it so he could look into her eyes. She snapped them shut instantly.

"I cant tell you"

"Why?"

"Because…because of who you are."

"What do you mean 'who I am?' We've never met before. Or are you referring to the fact that I am a priest?" She nodded fearfully at the last word. "Oh my… Who are you?" She opened her crimson eyes and looked at him. "You're…..you're…a….a…..va…va-vampire?" The man gulped.

"Yes…." He pushed her away and pulled from his shirt his cross necklace.

"Back you…you demon!"

She regained her composure and spoke normally "Put that thing away. I'm not going to drain you of your blood"

"Why are you here?….and in a church of all places" He stuttered trying not to let the fear in his voice show.

"Hiding but what's it to you….not like you give a damn about me you'd rather have me destroyed"

"What are you hiding from?" he asked slightly calming himself.

"People like you" she stated coldly.

"Like me?"

"Those who want my head" She kept her bitter tone but it was now laced with a bit of sadness. She couldn't understand why she was explaining any part of her life to a human and one of the Holy at that.

"I'm sorry" he said lightly. "I sorry for judging you, its not in my nature to judge anyone, so I shouldn't be judging you just because you are a vampire."

"I'm used to it. Just because I am different everyone fears me and hates me. Wants me dead because I am out of the norm and I may be a threat to society. They think my kind could take out the human race. It would never happen, as long as you people keep breeding the human race will never die. But my people on the other hand…we will some day. We will stop existing or be killed off by those damn vampire hunters." Zandella growls slightly.

The young priest watched her pace about the room. Her dark hair moving with her every step. Her hips in a bit of a sway. How could someone like her be so lovely. Wasn't vampires supposed to be the living dead, she should look like a zombie but instead she was beautiful. No wonder they always said her kind was seductive.

"How do you deal with them if you don't mind me asking"

"We can't stand against them alone we have to be in a pack before we can hold our own" She stated with a sigh. She thought about her clan. She wondered if the had noticed her missing. Of course they would. Her father would be furious when she returned.

"You're victims" he whispered automatically.

"That's what I have been trying to tell you." She stopped pacing and placed herself upon a pew and sighed, looking away from the priest.

"What is your name?"

"Why should I tell you, so you can hunt me like the rest of them because I defy God!" She snapped at him unintentionally.

"No I give you my word that no harm will come your way on my behalf."

"What makes you think I will trust you? You're one of them. A human. A Holy!"

"You can trust me."

Zandella glanced outside it was still really early in the day. So any hope of leaving soon would just be out of the question. She was stuck here with him until nightfall.

"That's right. The sun. You cant leave here until nightfall."

"Wanna bet." She stood up and stormed over to the door and opened it. The bright sunlight beamed down on her sensitive skin, she backed away and slammed the door with a hiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Zandella glanced outside it was still really early in the day. So any hope of leaving soon would just be out of the question. She was stuck here with him until nightfall.

"That's right. The sun. You cant leave here until night."

"Wanna bet." She stood up and stormed over to the door and opened it. The bright sunlight beamed down on her sensitive skin, she backed away and slammed the door with a hiss.

"So as I suspected you can't leave" The young priest stated with a sort of smartass tone.

"Fine I can't, so what do you plan to do with my trapped here then? Throw a cross at me? Or maybe some holy water?"

"I said I wouldnt do anything against you and I wont. You have my word."

"Yeah well my kind is inclined to trust no one" She walked over to the alter and tried to find something to distract herself with so she could ignore him.

"I suppose we could talk. Maybe you could tell me about your kind?"

"Heh, and reveal our secrets and weaknesses to you so you can go running to the church and inform them. Like Hell."

Ryou paced about his room paranoid that his father would walk in any moment and question him about Zandella. 'Dad will have my head if he finds out I've lost her and I dont at all know where we split to go looking for her.' Being the clan queens children it didnt take long for news to travel fast through the clan.

"I sure someone knows shes gone by now" He stated to his empty room "which means its only a matter of time before our parents know" Unfortuantly he couldnt do anything til nightfall since leaving home grounds was not only forbidden during the day it would also be highly dangerous to his health for vampires his age.

A knock at his door made him jump. He took a few deep breathes to calm himself and walkes to answer door. An expression of relief sweeps his face. "Kali"

"What's with the paranoia? Got something to hide?" She pushes past him into his room and perches herself on his bed.

"Ugh, no I'm just feeling a little off today is all." He closed the door and collected himself.

"Common I know you better than that. What are you arfraid of getting in trouble for this time?" She gave him a playful look.

"Okay, but you can't breathe a word to anyone. And I may need your help anyway." He looked at her nervously "It's Zandella, We were out hunting lastnight and we were being followed by hunters. Somehow we got seperated and she didn'd return before sunrise."

"Haven't your folks noticed yet?"

"No, They have been to busy preparing for the full moon feast. So that buys me some time to look for her before my parents catch on." He sits next to her on the bed. "Will you help me look for her after sunset?"

"Oh, I guess so. Thats what best friends are for, right?" Kali said with an sacastically upbeat tone.

"Thanks. You are the best Kali." He gave her a smile.

"I know I am but you are going to awe me for this one." Kali got up. "I'll meet you by the gates after sunset, okay?"

"Yeah, sound good." He followed her to the door and opened it for her. "See you tonight."

"Later Ryou" she gave him a two fingered wave as she walked away.

Zandella kept her distance from the man. His attention was on a broken cross next the the organ in the back of the church. She looked at the sunlight streaming through the windows. "Still about 4 hours till sunset" she mumbled to herself.

"Did you say something?" He stood up and faced her direction.

"No" she grumbled and turned away from him. "Why don't you just go home?"

"Because I want to know you" He approached her. She growled at him as he got closer.

"Taylor" He said stopping a short distance from her.

"Huh?"

"My name is Taylor." He restated.

"Okay, _Taylor why don't you just leave me alone."_

_"What do you have against me? You don't even know me." he walked back up near the front of the church. _

_"Really you have to ask what I have against a human? Uh how about humans have been hunting my kind and killing us off for centuries! Or that you Holy people believe I am a sin against your god and that I deserve to die for it!" She snapped at him. _

_"Not all humans are the same." Taylor replied calmly. _

_She stood up and approached him. "You aren't all the same huh? Well prove it. Prove you aren't afraid of me. Let me drink from you."_

_Taylor tensed up a bit. Her gaze was cold and desirable at the same time. He wondered what it would be like. He wondered if he trusted her to do this to him if she would trust him and open up. Something inside of him wanted to know everything about her. He felt something in the back of his mind telling him that if he does this god will condemn him._

_He closed his eyes. "Okay. Do it. Drink from me. I'm not afraid." _

_She knealded down next to him. "You want me to trust you that much huh?" She let out a small growl. _

_"I...I'm ready" He shook slightly. _

_"Pathetic human" She stood up and walked to a different room of the church. _

_He sat back and supported himself with his arms. He wondered how he was going to get to know her or at least her name before the sun set. _


End file.
